Usuario discusión:Fake777
Bienvenido!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:01 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! soy Ale's Riolu el administrador más famoso de la wiki, me puedes pedir ayuda para lo que sea, y ¿quieres ser mi amigo? si aceptas ponme a Riolu ¿Que Pokemon te pongo yo a ti?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:50 18 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo a hydreigon por cierto es mi pokemon favorito XD archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:45 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues ﻿Solo dime el pokemon que quieras, no demasiado fuerte y ya apareceras Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:11 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola,quizas futuro amigo Claro,esque quiero ser tu amigo,¡a si!Por favor,en vez de nada de hidragon,¿me podrias poner pokeinventos? No digo que no me guste hidragon,pero,¿como me pondrias?¿pokeinventos'hidragon?'No me gusta ese nombre. ¡a si!Casi se me olvida,¿conoces pokeinventos.blogspot.com?Porque yo dirijo esa web. Tambien puedo ayudarte en alguna dex o asi. Ya Aa aparecido el las parodias, en El sonido del Trueno Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:21 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Gracias.AdiósArceus1104 06:44 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Acepto Acepto ser tu amigo Fake77 El pokemon que quiero que me pongas El pokemon que quiero que me pongas es Mewtwo. Pokeinventos 16:02 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Tu pokemon esta aqui. Archivo:Rhypegigigas.gif PD:dime si quieres mas Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 16:37 27 jun 2011 (UTC) ola ola quieres ser mi amigo y si quieres te pongo el pokemon que quierasel mejor amigo de sonic 15:34 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ponme aaaa a sceptileel mejor amigo de sonic 15:43 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta tu pokemon evolucionado.Estadisticas: Nombre:Twilignityrus Especie:Serpigneo Etimologia:Es la acortacion del nombre ingles de Pyrus (Twili't '''Ignit'er F'''yrus). Tipo:Fuego/Acero Descripcion:Twilinityrus tiene en su cabeza cuernos de acero que le permiten excavar en túneles para buscar su mayor fuente de alimento: el hierro y el carbon.Los cuernos de acero y su gran armadura benefician a este Pokémon en su gran defensa, además aprende movimientos como Represion metal y Envite igneo.Sus músculos son capaces de estrujar bidones de hierro.No posee muchos enemigos naturales. Su cuerpo, que puede llegar a alcanzar los 2.000 grados, está totalmente cubierto de hierro fundido. Imagen:Archivo:Twilignityrus.png PD:Tienes que cambiar la imagen de su preevolucion por la imagen de Twilignityrus porque ya evoluciono el mismo pokemon. PDPD:No puede regresar a su antigua evolucion de ninguna manera. PDPDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 17:54 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta tu fakemon evolucionado estadisticas: Nombre:Subtavalgia Especie:Fulgor Etimologia: Es la superacortacion del nombre Volvagia(Subt'erranean L'ava Dragon:Vol'vagia') Tipo:Hielo/Fuego Descripcion:Es un pokemon que puede elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta los 2000°C,o bajarlo hasta los −200°C. Al evolucionar,este pokemon adquirio el tipo hielo primario;provocando que sus llamas se volvieran azules y que su piel estuviera a la temperatura de los 5°C.Este pokemon normalmente no es facil encontrarlo porque vive en los glaciares o en cualquier lugar donde haga mucho frio por lo que sera un gran desafio encontrarlo,ademas para protegerse crea una niebla o un humo que reducen mucho la vision;por lo que seria otro desafio atraparlo. Imagen:Archivo:Subtavalgia.png PD:Dime si quieres mas PDPD:Ya sabes que hacer Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 16:53 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Amistad Acepto tu solicitud de amistad,ponme a giratiana o a palkia. PD:A mi tambien me gusta hydreigon. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 13:54 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta solospiquen. Archivo:Solospiquen.png PD:Dime si quieres mas. PDPD:Visita mi evolucioninator. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 14:16 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pem Hola soy Arceus1104 y empezaré con Pem cuando ya alla bastante personajes como rivales secundarios.A si que si se inscriben un poco más de gente podremos empezar el mes que viene (Julio).Gracias Adiós Porfavor Quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a crear articulos en mi wiki,porfavor,vas a ser administrador. Mi wiki. Palkia y otros 19:27 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Por Supuesto Y si vas a ser mi amigo tengo que ponerte en mis historias¿qué pokémno quieres ser? Sólo 2 cosas: 1-no valen legendarios ni de la 5ª gen y 2-Wingull, Pichu, Riolu, Flygon, Hitmontop, Ralts, Staraptor, Gastly, Poochyena, Wailmer, Balstoise y Marsthomp están cogidos Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 13:46 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Pues claro que podemos ser amigos!!! ¿Porque no? Bueno saludos!!! TheSpriteSUi.....Me encanta Suicune >-< 13:42 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿amigos? ¡pues claro!la oscuridad .por cierto,mejor ponme a zekrom estas aceptado en lo de aipoms Cold Phoenix 06:40 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Toma Esta Algschub es para ti. Es uno de mis FakemonKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:57 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Algschub_sprite.png ¿Comentas? http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Recuerdo_Terror%C3%ADfico ¿Te importa comentar?' es la segunda de la bestia del pantano Laecella 09:40 15 jul 2011 (UTC) listo Perdon por tardarme pero he estado deprimido aqui esta,estadistticas: Nombre:Missubble Especie:Burbuglitch Es la fusion de Missing (Faltante o perdido) y bubble (burbuja) Tipo:Virus/Agua Descripcion:Es innecesario y largo. Imagen:Archivo:Missubble.png PD:Dime si quieres mas Palkia y otros 06:21 16 jul 2011 (UTC) ten toma lo que queríasArchivo:Charcanine.pngla oscuridad 16:38 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Pd... Toma, un regalo por ser mi amigo, Dios, lleva en mi escritorio 3 años xD Archivo:Ho-darkistwo.jpeg --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 21:24 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Yo crei que ya heramos amigos pero de todos modos si :) ponme a Electabuzz Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:23 20 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Actualmente tu personaje Porygon2 esta apareciendo en el crossorver de Poke Parodias con Scary Pokemon (Vamos en La evolucion de los Ditto 1ªparte, La presiada Deseonita y La Evolucion de los Ditto 2ªparte) Esta bien Usala no importa La llamarada Azul quimera Con que nombre subo a tu quimeraArchivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 16:58 1 sep 2011 (UTC) enhorabuena eres el primero al que le hago uno gif XDArchivo:Porygon-G.gifDime que te pareceArchivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 17:18 1 sep 2011 (UTC) tu fantasmico mascota tu mascota es fantasmico,pero tienes k ser experto,es supertravieso: Archivo:Fantasmico.png pokeinventos 20:28 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Claro Puedes usar las que quieras siempre que esten disponibes, ah y puedo aparecer como Pansage? Porfa, quiero ser el cocinero del grupo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:18 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues Los encuentro en una página llamada The Spriters Rescource, una página que tiene sprites de todo Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:50 2 sep 2011 (UTC) LAET :D Bueno, aqui las respuestas :> #Pues nada malo, solo que lo molestaba mucho por su tipo y eso lo dejo desconfiado, l oque produce su tartamudeo y timidez #Si, que sea el primero del grupo (golbat) y el ultimo (crobat - ya que es amistad)(en la ultima mision en situacion de muerte) #Ok n_n #Gracias !! ¿lees Challenge 2: Riley Vs Hoenn? Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 23:06 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Kieres Ser mi amigo ponme a Krokorok y yo a ti? 50px Bienvenido marinero ¿Kieres ser mi grumete? Archivo:SS Linebeck.png Al abordajeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 50px 16:13 9 sep 2011 (UTC) BUENA IDEA Seré ese Pawniard traidor, muchas gracias Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:26 12 sep 2011 (UTC) No te quejarás que eres el antiguo campeon de Pokemon Glatiators 50px Bienvenido marinero ¿Kieres ser mi grumete? Archivo:SS Linebeck.png Al abordajeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 50pxDeja de hacer el vago y ven aquí 50px 17:52 10 sep 2011 (UTC) en pad donde quieres vivir en pueblo stazo o ciudad prima? Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 19:38 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Ten tu Draghost de regalo:Archivo:Draghost.png. Espero que te gusteArchivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 20:27 12 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Me ayudas? Bueno Fake, pues he visto que sabes crear muy bien pueblos y como yo he creado uno, pero me ha salido muy mal, quisiera que me le mejoraras un poco: Archivo:Pueblo_Empza.png Si aceptas me tendrías que hacer el pueblo mejorado (Igual que esta ahora, solo que mejor) y ponerle como nombre Nuevo Pueblo Empza. Muchisisisisisimas gracias de todas maneras. ¡Visita a Hermes! SIN PALABRAS Así es como me he quedado cuando he visto el pedazo de pueblo que me has hecho. Increíble :O Muchiiiiisimas gracias :D ¡Hermes ha estado aquí! PAM Hi! Necesito que pongas una frase de transformación en Pokémon Aventura Misteriosa, ya puse es apartado en la ficha, así que solo tienes que escribirla. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 12:23 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Claro que si Como le fije a todos, no alteres los colores y que sean los mismos colores que tienen todos. Espero ver tu mapa n.n Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 14:25 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues Claro, asi destaca un poco, se llama Blade Thunderbolt El Maestro del Suspense 20:00 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye Que mi personaje haya tomado la Fruta Inmortal y tenga 950 años, que tenga un rival llamado Vampiro que sea un Pansear y que sea Cold Phoenix El Maestro del Suspense 20:24 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues Que tenga 950 no esta mal por cierto vi que nombraste al Equipo Nova El Maestro del Suspense 13:02 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Idea Tengo una idea para tu serie, en un epi los heroes desmoronan el plan del misterioso enemigo y al final se ve esta imagen pero los protas no lo saben Archivo:Ilustracion_templo.png En el epi final contra Chenchis van atras en el tiempo y lo derrotan, entonces los del templo inmortalizan sus figuras como los heroes de la tierra (Equipo Terrenal) Nota: esta coloreado para que sea como antiguo, si necesitas mas miembros dilos El Maestro del Suspense 21:16 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Vale Lo hare cuando eso pero... RAPIDO NECESITO UNA CARAMM BRILLANTE DE STEELIX!!!!!!!!! El Maestro del Suspense 14:17 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues Era por si evol. en la tempora, tendre que poner a Steelix normal, era para un epi de Poke Parodias pero en fin, por cierto ya te mandare la imagen El Maestro del Suspense 14:31 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Ah Es verdad, se me habia olvidado en fin ahora lo cambio (cuando digo ahora me refiero a despues de terminar el epi) ah y tus perdonajes aparecieron en los ultimos 4 epis El Maestro del Suspense 14:54 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero te has equivocado, aunque siempre puedes probar de nuevo, tienes infinitas posibilidades Firma later Ghosts no lo hay dormido :P Archivo:Ghosts_para_Fake.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:54 19 nov 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1-(Clásico) ¿Como va tu relación con kimi? *Ríendo como Scotty* 2-(Esto va muy retrasado) ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:30 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: 1-*Ríendo como scotty* Eso siempre es divertido 2-Ponme a chimchar 3-Te pongo a porygon,cierto? 4-LOS FRIJOLES CALIENTES QUEMAN MIS PANTALONES ¡¡AAAHHHH!! Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 15:42 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Me preguntaba ¿Si yamila podria ser la coordinadora principal de tu nueva serie? ¿Si quieres ser mi amigo , en ese caso ponme a pachirisu? Entonces Bueno si yamila no es principal que aparesca bien seguido y que acompañe por unos capitulos al principal y que sean amigos de infancia si se puede. R: Te corregi, pusiste putas en vez de puntas, solo es, nada mas Claro! Si,igual que tu me dejaste el tipo Gas. 10:39 27 nov 2011 (UTC) una cosa.... esto puedo participar en tu serie como un togekiss y por cierto hicistes que puño sombra fallase y que hiperrayo afectara alos tipo fantasma y que guillotina no debilitara¬¬ Archivo:Togekiss_MM.png el psiquico Archivo:Honchkrow_MM.png dejame un mensaje Archivo:Porygon-Z_MM.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Darkrai_MM.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Latios_MM.pngPsychic-boss70 13:37 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Pues... que te parece un.. un Garchomp estaria bien no y otra cosa esto podrías poner esta imagen para cuando hablo Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss_serie.png y de paso te lo regalo Archivo:Porychu-z.png Archivo:Togekiss_MM.png el psiquico Archivo:Honchkrow_MM.png dejame un mensaje Archivo:Porygon-Z_MM.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Darkrai_MM.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Latios_MM.png Psychic-boss70 18:01 4 dic 2011 (UTC)]] ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FAKE!!!!!!!!!!! Toma este es mi regalo Archivo:Para_fake.png supongo que esta quimera es la fusion de tus pokemon favoritos i si no disfrutala este es mi regaloPsychic-boss70 17:18 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Navidad Tomad un regalo de navidad Archivo:Porygon_NB.gif, Archivo:Porygon2_NB.png y Archivo:Porygon-Z_NB.png Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 15:47 25 dic 2011 (UTC) ME HAS BANEADO? ME HAS BANEADO? POR QUE? CAMPEONEMPOLEON hola te doy 3 fondos de variantes MM ya vi que se los pediste a Kyo y no te los dio:Archivo:Fondo_enfado.pngArchivo:Fondo_felicidad.pngArchivo:Fondo_tristeza,angustia.png PD:¿quieres ser mi amigo?Si aceptas,ponme a Latios y yo? PD 2:Si no has leido la peli de Pokémon Colapso entera ya la acabe Trunks&goten 23:46 28 dic 2011 (UTC) WTF?!!! HERU SE VA?!!!!Archivo:Ultimas_palabras.png Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 18:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) toma la Carcel:thumb|leftEs del juego Rondo Swords,no se de que va me interese cuando Naxito del 99 lo menciono en un epi de Kya Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika ¿por que? por que cambiaste de voto en el fake destacado Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 19:40 8 feb 2012 (UTC) para ti toma un regalo:Archivo:kirbyrygon.png PD:wikiamigos?(si aceptas ponme a poliwrath) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 21:14 13 abr 2012 (UTC) podrias inscribirte en Investigadores de enigmas como porygon es porque haya un personaje normal, y no solo por el tipo (?), aunque puedes ser el que quieras realmente no me importa mucho Psychic-boss70 09:56 21 abr 2012 (UTC)